Tendael Dawnlight II
Tendael Setrien Dawnlight II, or Setrien, is the only son of Tendael Dawnlight. Upon his father's death, Setrien has declared his intentions to carry on the legacy of the Dominion of the Sun's first Sovereign. History Born to the noble House Dawnlight, Setrien was raised with high expectations from his father. As a boy, Setrien was reserved and had difficulty making friends. He trained briefly in multiple paths of war, including sorcery, archery, swordsmanship. Although he excelled at none of them, he showed interest in becoming a ranger, enough to convince his father to enlist him at the Farstrider Academy. Setrien's training at the academy shaped him into a disciplined soldier, unlocking new sets of skills and expertise. Perhaps the most distinct change in Setrien was his impressive level of observation. Yet, in spite of his improvements, Setrien demonstrated poor teamwork abilities when forced to work in groups. Nevertheless, he eventually graduated and was assigned to patrol the forests of Eversong. A few years later, Setrien was shocked to receive news of his father's death. Searching for answers, he left the Farstriders and ventured into the world on his own. For several months, no one knew of his whereabouts. Then, one day, Setrien reappeared and announced his intention to succeed his father and become the next Sovereign of the Dominion of the Sun. This announcement came as a surprise to the members of the Dominion, especially considering Setrien had no experience leading. Coincidentally, it was around this time that Volanaro Ael'aran resigned from the position of Sovereign, leaving a void in the leadership of the organization. Colius Thalaron, acting at the behest of the Dominion's council of advisors, decided to allow Setrien to prove his eligibility. He was granted temporary authority to lead the Dominion forces in an expedition to Outland. Setrien accepted the challenge, and with the full force of the Dominion under his command, he vowed to accomplish the objectives set out for him. Upon arriving in the Netherstorm, the young commander found that the Volanaro had already requested the help of several organizations, including the Hand of Vengeance, Warscar Reach, Undercity Nexus, and Bloodsworn Vanguard. Despite his inferior notoriety, he was appointed as Force Commander of the coalition, further expanding his responsibility. During one of his discussions with Ivan Felsorrow and Seleste Felsorrow, Setrien discovered that Volanaro had contracted the Hand of Vengeance to produce a biochemical weapon for use against the Alliance. Setrien astonished everyone when he refused to allow the weapon's use, deeming it immoral. This decision disappointed the Dominion superiors, who believed that rejecting the Hand of Vengeance's help only strained relations between the two organizations. Afterwards, Setrien renegotiated the terms of the contract, insisting that the weapon be made non-lethal. On the second day of the campaign, Setrien received word from scouts that the Alliance was moving east across the Bloodmaul Pass, a massive land bridge in Blade's Edge Mountains. Without much time to prepare, he assembled a detachment of the Horde's strongest to travel to the bridge in an effort to halt their advance. The Battle of Bloodmaul Pass lasted nearly an hour and resulted in Horde triumph, granting an enormous boost to the morale of his forces. Setrien returned to Thunderlord Stronghold with his men to celebrate their victory. On the third day of the campaign, scouts reported that remnants of the Alliance maneuvered around the pass and arrived at Toshley's Station. Setrien prepared his forces to attack the station and finish them off, but was forced to postpone the attack due to a surprise ogre raid on the stronghold. The combined Horde forces managed to drive the ogres back, but the battle deprived them of their preemptive advantage against the Alliance. Later that day, Setrien discovered that the Hand of Vengeance had captured one of the Alliance soldiers from the previous battle and were interrogating him in the stronghold's great hall. The prisoner, a High Elf by the name of Tarso Valcari, divulged information on the Alliance's intentions in Outland. After learning of an impending attack on the Horde-controlled manaforge, Ivan and Seleste Felsorrow allowed Setrien to question the prisoner himself. It was from his conversation with Tarso that Setrien became aware of the Westbrook Military Tribunal and his father's fate. Setrien was shocked to learn that leader of the Alliance Congregation in Outland, Erich Gottfried Manstein, was among the three justices who presided over the tribunal that sentenced his father to life in prison. Setrien made a promise to Tarso that he would personally see Manstein fall, then began to prepare for the defense of the manaforge. The next day, Setrien led his forces back to the manaforge, reinforcing its defense as they waited for the impending Alliance attack. Within a few hours, the Alliance launched their assault on the facility, attacking from three sides. Horde forces were overwhelmed and forced to fall back, leaving the Alliance an opportunity to push in and temporarily take control. By the time the Horde had regrouped and made their second advance, the Alliance had already made their retreat. After the manaforge was retaken, Ivan Felsorrow shared a report with Setrien, revealing the Alliance's true intentions. It became clear that the attack on the manaforge was only a gambit in Manstein's grand design, which would culminate at Death's Door in Blade's Edge Mountains. Description Setrien is a lean, athletic young elf of average height. His face includes many gallant features, including a prominent jaw and firm cheekbones. Like his father, he has two piercing eyes that glow an ardent green. His hair is spiky and golden, often twisted into a foxtail at the back of his head. His expression is usually austere and rarely congenial. When standing, he retains a noble posture that asserts his patrician calibur. As an effect of extensive outdoor training, his skin is adequately tanned, yet smooth and free from any glaring scars or blemishes. Personality Setrien's personality can best be described as taciturn. He is usually serious and direct, not unlike his father. However, whereas his father succeeded as a politician, Setrien lacks the charisma needed to win the hearts and minds those he works with. His austerity is often perceived as arrogant, though he never vaunts his skill or achievements in front of others. Although unsocial, Setrien is focused and determined, putting his responsibilities before all else. What he lacks in experience he makes up for in confidence. He is difficult to intimidate or deceive, and will not hesitate to retaliate when wronged. On the inside, Setrien cares deeply for his family and those close to him. He expresses his love through action, not words or gestures. He has deep compassion for those who show kindness to others. Philosophy Setrien is not affiliated with any religion, instead choosing view the Light as a source of power rather than object of worship. Like his father, he believes that one day the enlightened races of Azeroth will obtain peace through the dissemination of magic. This ideal world of magic progressivism resembles the utopian society nearly achieved by the Highborne before their downfall. Equipment Weapons *Claymore - This is Setrien's primary weapon in battle. It is an enormous blade that is nearly as long as he is tall. When swung at full force, the blade can cut clean through the most armor, but requires incredible strength which quickly drains during a fight. Because of the exertion required to wield the blade, Setrien normally relies on it for a quick and decisive victory. *Longbow - This was Setrien's weapon of choice while serving as a Farstrider. Although his aim is keen, Setrien prefers close-quarters combat, causing him to use this weapon only in special circumstances. Since ascension to the rank of Sovereign, he has discarded the longbow in favor of the claymore sword. *Boot Knife - When disarmed, Setrien relies on a standard Farstrider knife which he wields with surprising dexterity. Although not nearly as destructive as his claymore sword, the knife can prove effective in dispatching opponents with precision strikes. It remains sheathed on the outside of his boot for quick accessibility. Outfit *Sable Plate Mail - This suit of armor, crafted from a special alloy, serves as Setrien's primary protection in battle. It is lightweight and sturdy, allowing him to weave in combat and exploit his natural agility. *Blood Knight War Cloak - A thick dark cape that Setrien's father once wore in his service as a Blood Knight. The clasps bear the notorious insignia of the crimson phoenix. *Libram - During his service in the Argent Crusade, Setrien's father once kept a libram from which he drew his holy strength. Although Setrien cannot wield the relic in the same way, it remains clasped to his belt as a momento. Skills Setrien’s Farstrider training endowed him with a broad range of skills, making him a versatile fighter. Although he demonstrated proficient use of the bow, he prefers melee combat, especially with two-handed weapons. Even in full armor, Setrien is nimble and will gracefully dodge most attacks. In addition to his martial portfolio, Setrien has an elementary understanding of magic, especially with the Light. Most of his holy spells are used offensively, but can also increase his endurance in battle. *Minor Heal - Although still a novice in the ways of the Light, Setrien is a fast learner and can now mend small wounds with a simple wave of his hand. Its effect is limited, but allows him to last much longer in a fight than he would otherwise. *Coruscation - Setrien can temporarily render his opponents sightless with sudden bursts of blinding light. This is especially useful in melee combat, as it grants him an opening to land an attack with his claymore. *Summon Charger - When Setrien needs to cover large distances in a short amount of time, he can summon a spectral steed to his side. The steed can be summoned from almost anywhere, but will continue to drain his mana until dismissed. Relationships Family *Tendael Dawnlight - Setrien's father and first sovereign of the Dominion of the Sun. Friends Acquaintances Rivals Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Farstriders